wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wierna rzeka/Rozdział I
Ocknęło się znów zimno targające wnętrzności — i cierpienie, co raz wraz jak toporem rozrąbywało głowę. W prawym biodrze ból szarpał się nieustannie niby hak wędy żelaznej wyrywany na zewnątrz. Co chwila ogień niepojęty, nieznany zdrowemu ciału, latał po plecach, a ciemność pełna wielobarwnych iskier oślepiała oczy. Ranny zawinął się i zatulił w półkożuszek, który jeszcze za dnia zdarł był z sołdata ubitego w zaroślach na brzegu rzeki. Nagie nogi i skrwawione biodra wpychał głębiej w stos trupów, szukając tych dwu ciał, które ciepłem broczących ran rozgrzewały go w ciągu nocy, a wyciem i jękiem budziły ze snu śmierci do łaski życia. Lecz tamci dwaj ucichli, ostygli i stali się równie ohydni jak zagon skrwawionym okryty ścierniom. Ręce i nogi poszukujące ciepła jeszcze żyjących trafiały wciąż na obmokłe i śliskie zwłoki. Podźwignął głowę. Zobaczył zmysłem wzroku dokonanie, które był przeżył — spostrzegł to dzieło nowe, które w duchu przecierpiał. Leżeli w kilkuset, tworząc w zmierzchu rannym białą górę — podobijani, gdy padli z ran, na rozkaz wodza nieprzyjaciół, rodaka i niedawnego spiskowcaNa rozkaz wodza nieprzyjaciół, rodaka i niedawnego spiskowca — mowa o Włodzimierzu Dobrowolskim, podpułkowniku wojska carskiego, pełniącym funkcję szefa sztabu naczelnika wojennego gub. radomskiej. Wciągnięty jako Polak do konspiracji, pozostawał w kontakcie z czołowymi przywódcami ruchu, jednak po wykryciu spisku oficerów rosyjskich sprzyjających powstaniu wycofał się zdradziecko z dalszej współpracy. By w oczach zwierzchników oczyścić się z podejrzeń, z tym większą zaciętością ścigał oddziały powstańcze. W bitwie pod Małogoszczą dowodził jedną z rosyjskich kolumn. — obdarci przez wojsko ze szmat do ostatniego gałgana — roztrzęsieni na bagnetach — po dziesięć razy do ziemi przybici sztychem oficerskiej szpady pchniętej na wskroś — z głowami rozwalonymi kulą z lufy przystawionej do czoła — porozgniatani przez pędzące koła armat CzengieregoCzengiery — w okresie powstania styczniowego pułkownik w wojsku carskim, dowodzący w rejonie Kielecczyzny siłami rosyjskimi, skierowanymi przeciwko oddziałom powstańczym. Zrudział daleko przypiaskowy grunt ode krwi, co do ostatniej kropli z tych zwłok wyciekła. Zmiękły grudy twardej oraniny. Roztajał śnieg. Wleczeni w to miejsce ze wszech stron za nogi, zamietli do czysta włosami szeroką niwę. Ugrabili ją kostniejącymi palcami. Naszeptali w zagony ostatnich słów i pokąsali je w ostatnim szlochu. Oniemiało i zacichło małogoskie poleMałogoskie pole — 24 lutego 1863 roku połączone oddziały Langiewicza i Jeziorańskiego, zmuszone do przyjęcia bitwy pod Małogoszczą z przeważającymi siłami nieprzyjacielskimi, poniosły duże straty. Langiewicz, wycofawszy resztę sil z walki, ruszył na południe ku Pieskowej Skale.. Ostatni żywy żołnierz patrzał w nie przez mgłę półśmierci przy brzasku cichego poranka. Zdało mu się — dopiero co stały w tym miejscu konie... Jeszcze dudni ziemia, gdy ze śmiertelnym krzykiem pędzą we trzystu towarzysza na zdrajcę! Gdzież źrebiec? Gdzie pałasz? Gdzie pod stopą żelazne strzemię, ostatni towarzysz? Nie słychać już łoskotu granatów Dobrowolskiego zasypujących dolinę. Znikły flankiery kozactwa i dragonów, co przez cztery z górą godziny miotały tyralierski ogień. Skąd wybuchały kępy i kłęby dymów, a błyskał ogień, wzgórze strome od południa szarzeje w ciszy. W zachodniej stronie biała smuga cmentarnego muru, gniazdo Jeziorańszczyków, jazdy, armatek... A tam, pośrodku, gdzie stała piechota — nie ma nic! Z dubeltówkami bijącymi na sto kroków — u nogi — stali pod ogniem rotowym nieprzyjaciela, co w nich celował jak do tarczy z karabinów niosących na tysiąc pięćset metrów. Czekali cierpliwie z wytrwałością Greków — przyjdź i weź! — aż wróg się zbliży na strzał, aż padnie rozkaz: do ataku! Leżeli teraz zwaleni na jeden stos. W odległości kłębiły się i wałęsały nad niziną dymy miasteczka, do przyciesi spalonego przez wojsko. Raz wraz szeroki płomień jak skinienie chorągwi nieubłaganie podrywał się ze zgliszcz, popielisk i dymów — migotliwym blaskiem naigrawał w mrokach śmierci i postrzępionym językiem mówił ku czarnemu niebu. Wtedy rozdzierający krzyk ludzi, spomiędzy czarnych piecowisk wybuchający, dosięgał uszu rannego — obojętny już dla serca i niezdolny podźwignąć ramienia. Podobnie jak nad zgliszczami ogień zrywały się w człowieku czucia, lecz — jak on — w czarnym dymie ślepych cierpień gasły. Puścił się drobny deszcz ze śniegiem. Zawiała z lasu nad Łośną mokra mgła. Przeciągnęły tumany po nagich i stromych wzgórzach, wlokły się po nadrzeczu i przez pole. Zwilżyły twarz jakoby mokra chusta. W tej mgle rannej dawał się widzieć włochaty od świerków, ciemny las. Z jednolitego zastępu drzew ciągnął na nagie pole jak gdyby ciepły podmuch — łaskawy poszum gałęzi. Chwiały się powolnym ruchem długie, powyciągane spławy, nisko rozpostarte obmokłe wiechy, wołając głuchym głosem, żeby tamtędy uciekać. Ludzi żywych nie było. Nikogo — nigdzie. W pobliżu leżał zabity człowiek, który miał na nogach brudne zgrzebne spodnie. Przekręciwszy się przez zagon, ranny począł zdzierać zeń tę odzież i co tchu wciągnął ją na swe nagie, dygocące nogi. Szukał oczyma na trupach butów, lecz ani jeden ich nie miał. Wszystkie zzuto i zrabowano. Nagle we wschodniej stronie, od Bolmina, rozległ się łoskot armatniego strzału. Po nim drugi... trzeci... Ten dźwięk obudził życie. Coś w całym jestestwie drgnęło i ruszyło siły. Bitwa! Do broni! Do szeregu! Począł w tamtą stronę czołgać się na czworakach, bruzdą, co tchu! Lecz po kilkunastu poruszeniach zapadł na nowo głową między skiby. Prawa noga wlokła się bezwładnie. W biodrze rwał ból. Zmacawszy to miejsce inwalida trafił dużym palcem ręki na głęboką, opuchniętą dziurę, z której skąpo, lecz wciąż krew się sączyła. Na lewe oko nie widział. Wyczuwał palcami w miejscu brwi, powieki, gałki ocznej i policzkowej kości — wypukłą bulwę, w której ogień wciąż drgał sypiąc wielobarwne iskry. Nie było już oka, lecz dziwne i rozśmieszające zjawisko wielkiej narośli. Głowa, zrąbana szablami w bitwie, wysączyła we włosy dużo krwi, która zastygła w zlepienia, w sople i utworzyła na czaszce istną czerwoną czapkę. W piersiach, między żebrami, w ramionach narywały rany od wielokrotnych pchnięć bagneta. Ale mocniejsze niż wszelki ból było zimno. Żelazną garścią chwytało za skrwawione włosy, zapuszczało w kości i między żebra szpony, potrząsając zrąbane półzwłoki dreszczem bez pardonu. Ono to gnało naprzód. Powlókł się znowu na bałyku. Raz na dwu rękach i lewym kolanie, drugi raz na stopie i dłoniach, gdy bezwładnie ciągnęła się prawa noga — czyniąc z całej figury obraz wielkiej śmieszności istotnego nieszczęścia. Tak dowlókł się do pierwszych drzew lasu. Chwiały się w zimowym deszczu i we mgle świerkowe gałęzie. Spadał z nich na ziemię niewymowny szum. Ani w nim nie było żałości, ani współczucia, ani miłosierdzia, ani pogardy. Długo spływał ten zimny szum na serce półumarłe. Samotnik dźwignął się na rękach i objąwszy pień pierwszego w lesie drzewa stanął na nogach. Nasłuchiwał odgłosów bitwy. Nic nie przerywało ciszy. Patrzał na pobojowisko. Nie żałował ani tych, co w czarnym polu leżeli, ani siebie, ani dzieła. Jedyne czucie osiadło w jego piersiach, jedyna myśl pod skrwawionymi włosami: bić się. Patrzał był, jak żołnierze mordowali rannych żołnierzy, jak półżywych odzierali ze szmat... Nie było czym zagasić życia, które się zmieniło w hańbę i śmieszność. Pożałował legowiska między trupami. Począł się prosić o śmierć. Padł na ręce i twarz. Duszę ogarnął mrok... Długo trwało bezczucie, bo gdy się obudził, słońce było wysoko. Z pola dochodził gwar. Uniósłszy głowy zobaczył ludzi. Ciągnęli zwłoki kędyś popod górę. Ktoś ludziom tym wydawał rozkazy. Ranny poczuł w sobie przeraźliwą trwogę, że go żywcem zakopią. Począł uciekać. Czołgał się zaroślami świerczyny, wskroś śniegów na poły roztajałych, po oślizgłych igłach sosnowych. Zdrętwiałe nogi rozgrzewały się od tego ruchu, od pełzania na kolanie i rękach. Śniło się w rozbitej głowie, że las zbiega zakrywa zielonymi wełniakami, że przed złymi oczyma zasłania włochatym rańtuchem — że ktoś niewidzialny, a przecie oczywisty chyżo-chyżo pokazuje drżącą ręką tajne dróżki między pniakami wydeptane przez kwiczoły, szlaki przetarte stopkami i ogonami lisów. Kędyś, daleko w lesie na tej swojej zawiłej drodze, w głuchym ostępie napotkał krzywy kostur, uschniętą jedli gałąź, spadłą na ziemię z wysokości drzewa. W grubszym swym końcu zeschnięty ów spław miał sęk, który się wraz nadał jako oparcie pod ramię. Długość jego była akuratnie na kulę. Wsparłszy się na tym kiju zbieg zadumał się przez krótkie mgnienie czasu, kto też podrzucił przed bezwładną nogą ten kostur na dzikiej drodze. Wszechmogący Bóg, czyli sam bezżałosny los? I roześmiał się z litości ich, mówiąc z głębi swej duszy, która niczego już nie chciała ani od Boga, ani od losu, wszystko przeżywszy w powstańczych pochodach i bitwach — że tą litością ich pogardzał i że ten jej dowód może odrzucić precz! Ale wspomniał na braci pobitych, na popieliska Małogoszcza — i przycisnął do boku tę ostatnią broń. Przez całe jestestwo przeleciał jak gdyby zemściwy krzyk orła, a w serce wstąpiła zaciekła moc. Poczuł w sobie dziką, oszalałą, starą, od męki do cna okrutną duszę CzachowskiegoDionizy Czachowski (1810-1863) — jeden z najdzielniejszych, a zarazem najstarszy wiekiem dowódca w powstaniu styczniowym; nieugięty żołnierz, surowy przełożony, stosował względem wroga prawo odwetu, ściągając tym na siebie szczególniejszą nienawiść i miano okrutnika.. Poszedł teraz naprzód, wsparty na swej kuli, wielkimi krokami, jak na szczudłach. Zdawało mu się, że zdąża w stronę Bolmina, na pomoc braciom. Od ruchów cielesnych bóle w biodrze, plecach i głowie stawały się nie do zniesienia, jak ciosy ognistego pręta. W kościach i żyłach zapalał się istny pożar, ogarniał głowę i dymem ciemnym zawlekał oczy. Bosa stopa w pochodzie swym raz wraz trafiała na sęki, korzenie, patyki, kolki i igły leśne ukryte w śniegu. Przebita do głębi, krwawiła. Częstokroć zmordowane ciało waliło się w śnieg kędyś w zagaju podszewki leśnej albo na mchu do głębi przemokłym. Objęty nagłym zimnem człowiek zrywał się na nowo i brnął w zmurszałym śniegu, w kępach zlodowaciałych borówek — brodził w długich, nieskończonych smugach leśnej niecieczy znieruchomiałej po nizinach. Jak okiem sięgnąć, jak uchem zachwycić, las był pusty. Tam i sam leśny ptaszek zaćwierkał spłoszony szelestem kroków człowieczych — i daleko uciekał. Nieme wokoło drzewa i nieme nad nim niebo. Ziemia porośnięta przeklętą roślinnością, dręczącą poranione nogi. Krew sączyła się z ran. Ślady jej zostawały na śniegu, na gałęziach świerkowych, na badylach i mchu. W oczach upadającego co chwila las ów, dobrotliwy niedawno, wydłużał się, rozszerzał, otwierał coraz dalej — ukazywał swe chodniki przedziwne i zapadnie bez wyjścia, głębie głuche i kręgi, zachylenia półkoliste i międzydrzewne korytarze bez końca. Mijały godziny, a nie przerzedzał się i nie kończył ów las olbrzymi. Tu i ówdzie dźwigał się piaszczysty wzgórek, stromy i uciążliwy do przebycia jak tatrzańska przełęcz. Leśna droga rozcięła obszary drzewne na dwie części i sama między nimi znikła. Wspierając się na swej kuli zbieg dotarł do jednego z wydmuchów. Położył się na nim i tam postanowił spać na zawsze. Życie czy śmierć stały się równe i takie same. Tylko już nie trząść się z zimna, nie cierpieć dziwacznych katuszy i nie myśleć! Zapomniał, w którą stronę brnąć dalej. Zmylił drogę... Usnął od razu. Ale był to sen potworny, pełen widm i wrzawy. Las okalający zdawał się drgać i stękać. Wszystko w nim kipiało od ciosów szalonego serca. W głębi ziemi, na której strudzone ciało spoczęło, huczy — śniło się — grzmot podziemny i połyskują pioruny. Jęk boleści wyrywał się z głębiny i jak miecz na dwoje rozcinał niebo. Dreszcz gwałtowny dźwignął rozbitka znowu i pognał dalej. Na nowo zaczęło się czołganie z bezwładną nogą z prawej, sękatym kijem z lewej strony. Sunął na łokciach i kolanie, trzymając pod pachą znalezioną kulę. Stapiane w błocie i wodzie poły kożucha odrażającym zimnem przejmowały brzuch i piersi, a sucha jego na grzbiecie część potem krwawe rany zalewała. Stopy poprzebijane kolkami rozpuchły i zakrwawiły każdy moczar, każdą kałużę. Było po południu, bo słońce zachylało się za korony drzew. Ostrzejszy chłód dołem lasu podciągał. Ranny szukał dogodnego miejsca, żeby się zaszyć w leśne gęstwiny i doznać ochrony od zimna. Lecz teren wciąż był zwilgły, zarośnięty zeschłym szuwarem. Brał się więc w bok; to w jedną, to w drugą stronę i zabrnął w szarpiące chrusty, w dzikie jeżyny przysypane śniegiem, w wikle i rokiciny, pełne nastawionych kolców jak pazury czyhającego szatana. Ponachylane badyle leśnych malin i dzikie głogi szarpały twarz i raniły ręce. Przebijał się przez te ostępy przeklinając swą dolę. Wybrnąwszy zaś z tych zarośli podniósł oczy i z głębokim zdumieniem, nagle i niespodziewanie ujrzał pole — pustą przestrzeń — nizinę łąki... Wydało się, że to Bóg odsunął wreszcie ręką dzikie głogi i dał spojrzeć w bezdrzewne pustkowie W dali ciągnęły się ośnieżone wzgórza — pod ostatnim z nich widać było szereg chat wsi. Dymy nad nimi błękitne na niebie zaróżowionym... W pewnej odległości od tej wsi budynki szerokie o murowanych słupach, dwór z czarnym dachem rozsiadły wśród drzew. Widok ten tak był nieprawdopodobny dla powstańca po nieskończoności jednolitych drzew, że zdawał się być fenomenem snu, złudzeniem, naigrawaniem złego... Domostwa... Ludzie... Dym nad radosnym ogniem... Nieszczęśliwy obalił się na ziemię. Leżąc patrzał bezsilnie na białe obłoki płynące w wysokim niebieskim przestworzu — na pochyłą ziemię — na ludzkie osiedla. Ostatnie tak samo były dalekie jak pierwsze. Nic na ziemi i niebie nie chciało tej ofiary z ran i z przelanej krwi. Wszystko jej było wrogie. Ta ziemia, na którą upadła głowa, była głucha. Ślepy i niemy był przestwór. Zimny wiatr nadciągał z dala. Tylko ten daleki dym... Błękitny, prześlicznym zwojem płynący coraz wyżej, powoływał jak niepojęte, a przecie przyjazne skinienie. Ranny wypoczął — wstał i wsparty na kosturze pociągnął w kierunku wsi. Miejsce teraz było równe, bez chrustów i kolek. Śnieg za dnia odtajały, pokrywając się cienkim szkliwem od wieczornego przymrozka, ułatwiał drogę. Nogi sunęły po nim snadniej i bez bólu. To na czworakach, to na kuli chory przemierzył całą prawie szerokość równiny. Słyszał już dolatujące ze wsi szczekanie psów, ryk bydła i głosy ludzi. Lecz między nim i krańcem tego błonia ukazała się nieoczekiwana przeszkoda — rzeka. Ukryta w wysokich, obłych brzegach wysłanych rudą murawą — zataczając się niezliczonymi półkolami, które tworzyły długi szereg półwyspów, rzeka biegła bystrym, czarnym nurtem. Z jednej i drugiej strony u brzegów była obmarznięta, lecz nigdzie błona lodowa nie okryła całkowitej wodnej powierzchni. Powstaniec czołgał się wzdłuż brzegu, szukając ławy lub kładki, po której mógłby się na drugi brzeg przedostać. Nigdzie czegoś podobnego nie znalazł. Był zaś tak z sił wyczerpany, że iść dalej wzdłuż zakrętów wijących się jakby na przekór, jakby dla wydłużenia w nieskończoność tego marszu, nie było sposobu. Jak przedtem las, tak obecnie rzeka tworzyła nieprzebytą zaporę. Linia jej brzegu, która z drogi czyniła zygzak, wijącą się wstęgę, była dla strudzonego nową formą natrząsania się losu. Poranione nogi okrążały półwyspy wracając — zdawało się — w to samo miejsce. Naśmiewający się diabeł rzucił oto przed te nogi rzekę i puścił je w taniec, w pląs na prawo i na lewo, bez końca i bez celu... W pewnym tedy miejscu, gdzie woda rozlewała się nieco szerzej, brzeg był łagodniejszy, a głębia płytsza — ów polski tancerz przerwał swój pląs, zsunął się do wody i począł w bród ją przebywać. A skoro tylko zanurzył się, doznał ulgi szczególnej. Zaczerwieniła się wokoło niego czarna rzeczna woda. Zabulgotał, jak gdyby z głębi jęknął, wart jej środkowy. Tkliwym po tysiąckroć chlustaniem, pracowitym myciem woda oczyściła każdą ranę, a — jak matka ustami — wycałowała z niej srogość cierpienia. Wchłonęła, w siebie ta rzeka prastara i wiecznie nowa szczodrą powstańca krew, zliczyła jej krople, skrzętnie w siebie zabrała, pojęła w głębiny, rozpuściła w sobie, wessała i dokądś poniosła — poniosła... Zbieg opłukał w zimnej wodzie rozpuchnięte nogi i drżąc ze straszliwego zimna wydostał się na brzeg. Zgrzebne spodnie przylgnęły do nóg i nieznośnie ziębiły, lecz je na sobie dla wstydu zachował idąc o kiju w górę ku wsi. Łąki się tam kończyły i poczynały pola, od nizin odgrodzone. Środkiem ornych niwek ciągnął się wygon w opłotkach. Ten szlak szeroki, pochyły, zdeptany od kopyt bydlęcych i zryty w rozmaitych kierunkach ścieżkami głębokimi, pełen był podmarzłego błota. Ranny lazł ostatkiem sił, trzymając się żerdzi i wspierając na kiju. Na tej drodze mozolnej, która mu się wydawała być bez końca, spotkali go ludzie idący z cebrami i wiadrami po wodę do rzeki. Byli to mężczyźni i kobiety, starzy i wyrostki. Ujrzawszy go przystanęli i ciekawie mu się przyglądali. Ktoś z tego tłumu huknął w kierunki wsi, ktoś inny pobiegł tam z pośpiechem. Młody powstaniec szedł dalej ślizgając się bezsilnie po marznącym błocie. Od strony wsi poczęli nadciągać chłopi, gospodarze w sukmanach i kożuchach. Jedni z nich zbliżali się statecznie, inni biegli coś między sobą gadając. Na przedzie tej gromady zstępującej z góry szedł wieśniak z blachą żółtą na piersiach. Ten postępował śmiałym krokiem, a stanąwszy w pobliżu mierzył oczyma krwawego przychodnia. Zapytał: — Człowiek — coś jest za jeden? — Widzicie, że jestem ranny... — odpowiedział zapytany. — A każ cię to tak poranili? — W bitwie. — W bitwie? Toś ty powstaniec? — Powstaniec. — No, bracie, skoro sam powiadasz, i żeś buntownik i żeś w bitce był, to my cię w areszt zajmujemy. — Dlaczego? — Do miasta cię musimy odstawić. — Wy, mnie? — Juści. Pójdź z nami. Ja tu sołtys. Czerwony gość tej wsi milczał. To byli właśnie ci, dla których wolności z pańskiego domu poszedł był spać w polach, w zimie, na roli — przymierać głodem — jak pies słuchać rozkazu — bić się bez broni — i tak oto z placu boju wracać. Podchodzili do niego wszyscy wraz, półkolem. Wtedy rzekł: — Puśćcie mnie wolno, bo przecie ja za waszą swobodę i za wasze dobro się biłem, i takie na sobie mam rany. — E, takie gadki to my już słyszeli... Ty se ta gadaj, a tu jest przykaz. Chodź, bracie, z dobrawoli. — Dokąd mam iść? — Tera pójdziesz z nami do wsi. A potem to się dowiesz. — Co myślicie ze mną zrobić? — Na sianie cię położymy, to se tam spoczniesz. Sianem się wóz wyściele i do miasta cię odstawimy podwodą. — I to wy, mnie?... — Nie nasze dzieło. Taki przykaz — i pokój. Ranny milczał i spokojnie patrzał na nich wszystkich. Zimno go trzęsło. Uśmiechnął się smutnie do myśli, że z takim trudem przez las i rzekę brnął, ażeby wreszcie przyjść do celu... Ktoś w tłumie odezwał się: — Ij — takiego ta wieźć! Sprzężaju szkoda. Toć toto do figury w Borku nie dojedzie i uświerknie. — Widzieliście, moi ludzie, jaką to magierę czerwoną ma na łbie... — Jakiemuś chłopu ukradł tę czerwoną czapkę, panie? — Bez rzekę przełazi... Woda mu z kożucha ciecze... — Ludzie! Boso toto idzie... — Kajeś buty zgubił, te, "wolność"? — Z daleka to tak idziesz, panie wojskowy? — Kożuch ma jakisi ze znaczkiem. — Pewnie ukradł... Sołtys nastawał swarząc się ze swoimi, jakby u całej gromady szukał potwierdzenia urzędowych czynności: — No, chłopcy, trza go wiązać! — Takiego ta wiązać... — Postronka szkoda! — Ino się człowiek spaprze... — Zamrze i bez postronka. — E — puścić toto... — ktoś mruknął z cicha. — Bo i prawda — niech ta lezie, skąd przyszło. — Aby do wsi nie szło, to wygonem — nie nasze dzieło. — Kwardego, co się bije i ludziom we łbach mąci, wiadomo, odstawiaj. Ale takie ta ciaciastwo wiązać... — Przecie krześcijan... — A juści! — wrzasnął sołtys — po śladach przyjdą, zobaczą, że my go w rękach mieli i wolno puścili... Ty wtedy za mnie zaświarczysz, mądrala, ty będziesz nahaje brał?... — No, ja ta nie sołtys. Wiązać, to wiązać. — Postronka by trza... — Skocz ta który, postronek przynieść... — A to niech skoczy który z brzega! — Rusz się! — U mnie postronka nie ma... — Powrósłem związać... — Bo i pewnie — brzozową witką i tyła... Osaczony spostrzegł wyłom w zmurszałym płocie. Wszedł w otwór leniwym krokiem, opierając się na swoim kosturze, i począł przebywać zagon po zagonie w ukos pola ku dworskim zabudowaniom. Tam poszedł, bo przejście w tę prowadziło stronę. Tłum za nim postępował bełkocąc, naradzając się i swarząc. Ktoś szedł z tyłu i nawoływał, żeby się wrócił, to znowu, żeby stanął. Lecz że nie stanął, a zabudowania folwarczne były w pobliżu, więc zbiegowisko chłopów ciągnące za powstańcem coraz mniej natarczywie nalegało. Śmiech tylko rozlegał się raz wraz pospólny, głośny, na widok najzabawniejszych pokracznych ruchów zbiega. Ktoś z tłumu podjął z ziemi skibę zmarzniętej ziemi i cisnął. Trafił w plecy. Ktoś inny trafił w głowę i przychylił ją niżej jeszcze, ku zagonom. Wołano nań rozmaitymi przezwiskami, lecz z dala i coraz bardziej z daleka. Młodzieniec dowlókł się do tyłów dworskiej stodoły i oparł o murowany słup plecami. Widział poprzez ognie gorączki, zawlekające mu oczy, chłopów, którzy stali z daleka i grozili mu pięściami. Spoczywał. Wiatr tam nie dolatał. Miejsce to w zachyleniu ścian było ciche, suche i radosne. Nie było w sercu smutku ani żalu, ani żadnego ziemskiego popiołu. Tylko już pragnienie wiecznego snu. Ażeby nie mieć w oczach chłopstwa, które się nie rozpraszało i wciąż jeszcze radziło na wygonie, posunął się wzdłuż ścian stodoły. Gdy się ściana pod prostym kątem załamała, brnął obok tego załamania. Wstąpił na gumno. Pusto tam było. Nigdzie ani żywej duszy. Otworem stały stajnie. Przychodzień zajrzał we drzwi, lecz nie znalazł koni. Śnieg, nawiany dawniej, klinem leżał we wnętrzu — żłoby i drabinki nad nimi były puste. Po drugiej stronie okólnika folwarcznego czerniały zwaliska i zgliszcza spalonych obór, spichlerza czy stodół. Nawet drzewa w przyległym ogrodzie były zwęglone na poły i dalekie płoty osmalone. Znacznie niżej, poza tymi zgliszczami widać było duży, staroświecki dwór. Powstaniec przeszedł w poprzek dziedzińca i znalazł się u wejścia do kuchni. Ponieważ drzwi były zamknięte i żadnego nigdzie nie widać ruchu, więc nieśmiało zakołatał we drzwi. Nie otrzymawszy żadnej odpowiedzi, po długim wyczekiwaniu ujął za wyślizganą żelazną klamkę i spróbował, czy się nie da otworzyć. Drzwi ustąpiły. Wszedł do ciemnej sieni, gdzie było pełno gratów kuchennych, pustych fasek, naczyń i koszów. Na lewo czerniały drzwi, spoza których jakiś szmer dawał się słyszeć. Znowu tedy nacisnął prostacką klamkę, otwarł drzwi i stanął w progu. Owiało go ciepło ognia płonącego pod blachą komina. Jakże głębokie na ten widok uczuł wzruszenie! Przed paleniskiem, twarzą do płomienia zwrócony, stał wysoki, zgarbiony starzec, biały jak gołąb, z gęstą nad wyraz czupryną — i patrzał w duży żeleźniak, w którym perkotała się rozgotowana kasza. Duża kuchnia dworska była pusta. W głębi stało werko z brudnym barłogiem. Przybyły zawołał, lecz stary człowiek nie obejrzał się. Zawołał po wtóre — i również na próżno. Wtedy, wyciągnąwszy kostur, z lekka potrącił go w plecy. Starzec drgnął i obrócił się gwałtownie. Był już bardzo wiekowy, niemal zgrzybiały, lecz rozrośnięty w barach, kościsty, prędkich ruchów i, widać, mocny. Twarz jego o kolorze żywej rdzawości zimowego jabłka była zbiegowiskiem nieprzeliczonych zmarszczek, które przecinały ją we wszystkich kierunkach, jak ślady cięć tasaka na kucharskiej desce, tworząc istne promieniska dookoła ust i oczu. Biała jak śnieg, gęsta i zwarta czupryna nad tą twarzą zoraną, pełną potęgi i wiedzy o życiu, jaśniała w zmierzchu. Wielkie ręce były jak narzędzia zużyte i zdarte od pracy. Na widok przybysza twarz starego stała się sroga i okrutna. Wszystkie zmarszczki zbiegły się ku krzakom brwi i jamom oczu otaczając je niby las igieł najeżonych. — Wont! — zakrzyknął tupiąc na miejscu wielkimi butami. Kolana wyłażące dziurami zgrzebnych portek tłukły się w złości jedno o drugie. Między końcami rozchełstanego kołnierza kożuszyny widać było szyję sfałdowaną jak u kondora. Jakieś wyrazy bulgotały w tych fałdach. Pięście były zaciśnięte. Dzikość zionęła z oczu. Gość nie odchodził. Chciwie patrzał na ogień. Wyjść z tego ciepła na srogi wiatr w szmatach mokrych, ziębiących nogi, brnąć znowu po grudzie na spuchniętych stopach... Zobaczyć znowu na drodze swej chłopską gromadę... Uczuł w sercu szczęście wysokie, radosny spokój — usłyszał jakoby pieśń śpiewaną dokoła głowy. Spostrzegł, że spłacił już wszelakie długi, odkupił winy nie tylko swoje, lecz jakieś cudze, i stało mu się dobrze w duszy jak nigdy jeszcze w życiu. Poprosił gestem nie błagalnym, lecz jakby skinieniem kupca, czyby nie można zagrzać się przy ogniu. — Wont! — powtórzył okrutny dziadyga. Powtarzając raz za razem to słowo wlepił przecież w twarz nieznajomego swe małe, czarne jak tarki, przenikliwe oczy. — Dwór przez ciebie spalą, ty jucho czerwona! Albo to już stodół, obór nie popaliły, diable zatracony? Wont mi zaraz! Zbieg nie mogąc sprawnie przekroczyć z powrotem progu usiadł na nim w bezsilności swojej. Ręce jego osunęły się na ziemię, kij z nich wypadł. Stary kucharz zawściągnął na sobie kożuch i lewą garścią szukał czegoś za pazuchą. Mamrotał wyszczerzając zęby, wśród których dwu na przedzie brakowało. Z nagła zakrzątnął się. Chwycił wymytą miskę i nabrawszy z żeleźniaka warzęchą rozgotowanej jęczmiennej kaszy wrzucił w naczynie i podał rannemu. — Na, zeżeraj i wont mi z miejsca, bo tu za tobą po śladach przyńdą. Dwór spalą, a mnie nahajami ubiją. Żywo, rusz się! Powstaniec pokazał gestem, że nie ma łyżki. Starzec cisnął mu na kolana drewnianą, wygryzioną. Patrzał spode łba, jak poraniony drżącymi rękoma niesie do ust war kaszy, jak łyka go z pośpiechem i niewypowiedzianą rozkoszą — parząc sobie wargi. Wkrótce miska była pusta, kasza niezrównanej dobroci i smakowitości wyjedzona do ostatniej drobinka. Ranny pokazał kucharzowi swe nogi — jedną w biodrze rozdętą, czarnosiną, koloru żelaza — drugą w stopie po stokroć przebitą, napuchniętą i krwawą. Dziad żuł wargami z odrazą, klął straszliwym słowem, pluł i mnożył zniewagi, lecz patrzał na rany. Wciąż tak niechętnie mamrocząc podreptał ku swemu posłaniu na pryczy, wlazł pod nią i ożogiem wyciągnął stamtąd dwa rude, zestarzałe krypcie — to znaczy zdeptane w błotach przyszwy, podeszwy i obcasy od podkutych chłopskich butów z najtwardszego juchtowego rzemienia, od których oderznięto cholewy. Krypcie te były zeschłe, twarde, jakby wyrobione z żelaznego surowca. Młody panicz wdział je na swe stopy i tak z wyciągniętymi nogami, obutymi teraz w te żelazne chodaki, siedział na progu. Kucharz spojrzał mu w oczy z poprzednią srogością i kazał natychmiast iść precz ze dwora. Gdy tamten ruszyć się nie miał siły, chwycił go wpół, podźwignął, wyniósł do sieni, wypchnął na dziedziniec i drzwi za nim zatrzasnął. Wygnany zawahał się, dokąd ma iść. Na gumno nie chciał, bo za nim byli chłopi. Przed dwór nie śmiał, bo spalą z jego powodu. Ale droga sama wiodła go na dół, właśnie wzdłuż dworu. Dom to był wielki, murowany, budowla długa, z dwoma gankami, z wielkim sczerniałym dachem. Przed tymi gankami ciągnęła się droga kędyś w dół, ku rzece. Tam też poszedł krwawy żołnierz. Mijał co prędzej ten niegościnny dom. Stokroć gorzej bolały go nogi w ciężkich chodakach, ciężył kostur w ręku, kożuch moskiewski na grzbiecie — a nade wszystko — nade wszystko ta hańba nieudźwigniona, którą na sobie niósł... Minął pierwszy ganek nie podnosząc oczu. Mijał drugi. Lecz oto ktoś go z tego ganku okrzyknął. Po kilku kamiennych stopniach zeszła ku niemu młoda kobieta i zdumiona jego straszliwą postacią stanęła w pół drogi. Wędrowiec podniósł na nią oczy i mimo ogrom swego nieszczęścia, poprzez półmgłę śmierci patrząc, zadziwił się i zachwycił jej pięknością. Uśmiech żałosny, a zarazem szczęśliwy, wywinął się na jego wargi. Nie miał czym i nie wiedział jak ukłonić się tej prześlicznej osobie, więc tylko ręką wykonał jakiś znak pozdrowienia. Patrzała na niego oczyma czarnymi, którym zdumienie, ciekawość i odrobina żalu jeszcze większej dodawały piękności. — Z bitwy? — wyszeptała. Potwierdzał, mimowolnie uśmiechając się do niej. — Gdzie była ta bitwa? — Pod Małogoszczem. — To tam Czengiery pociągnął, co tu koło nas wczoraj szedł... — A tak, lecz i inni... Zbliżyła się jeszcze o krok patrząc badawczo i uważnie na połuszubokPołuszubok (ros.) — kożuszek. wojskowy. — Ja jestem powstaniec... — wytłumaczył. — A to na pobojowisku ściągnąłem z sołdata, bo nas z odzienia obdarli. — Jakże pan tu doszedł? — Lasamii. Spojrzała na jego czerwoną głowę, wybite oko, nogi zlane krwią — i zakrzątnęła się prędko, żywo, jednym tchem, a z jakowąś szczególną wesołością duszy. Chwyciła go za rękę, wyciągnęła z niej sękaty kij i rzuciła go precz za wyłamane szczątki ogrodowego płotu. Następnie ujęła rannego pod rękę i poprowadziła ku stopniom ganku. — Dwór spalą... — rzekł do niej łagodnie, ociągając się po niewoli. — Zobaczymy, jak to tam będzie, a teraz marsz, gdzie każą! — mruknęła, z pośpiechem dźwigając go na schody. Z trudem wygramolił się na stopnie i siadł w ganku na ławce. Panienka zapaliła latarnię, która tam stała, i otworzyła ciężkie drzwi do wewnątrz, prowadząc gościa za sobą. Chodaki jego bezsilnie stukały o kamienną posadzkę wielkiej, ciemnej sieni. Znowu po dwu schodkach wstąpił we drzwi dużego pokoju i prowadzony za rękę szedł z izby do izby. Mieszkanie zalegał już zmierzch. Miejsce to w półmroku, słabo rozproszonym przez blask latarni — poprzez wielorakie ognie gorączki wydało się przychodniowi przerażającym. Śniło mu się, że już nastąpiła śmierć i że go do dziwnej usypialni piękny anioł wyzwolenia prowadzi. Chciał cofnąć się, uchodzić... Lecz mała, mocna ręka nie popuszczała. Minął tak za przewodniczką duży, pusty, zimny salon i wpuszczony został do niewielkiej, ogrzanej izdebki. Niewiasta posadziła rannego na pospolitej sofce obitej kretonem i zostawiając samego szepnęła, jakby kto podsłuchiwał: — Pójdę ja popatrzeć, czy kto nie widział, i wytrę ślady krwi na ganku. — W kuchni mnie widział jakiś starzec. — No, ten to swój... To kucharz, Szczepan. — Widzieli mię chłopi idącego ku dworowi. — I to jeszcze nie takie straszne. Zresztą — cicho... Wyszła z pokoju unosząc ze sobą latarnię. Chory oparł się o ścianę plecami i teraz dopiero uczuł wszystką swoją niemoc. Cierpienia jak gdyby czekały na tę chwilę. Rzuciły się na bezwładnego wszystkie wraz, z całą swoją bezgraniczną potęgą. Zawył z bólu... Bielmem przesłonięte oczy widziały jasny kwadrat okna, choć już wewnątrz panował mrok, muślinowe firanki, sprzęty, lecz myśl nie mogła pojąć tego szczęścia, że ciało ranami okryte jest między ścianami ludzkiego mieszkania i pod dachem. Jak sen przechodziły przez głowę obrazy bitwy, ujścia, lasu, rzeki... Skrzypnęły drzwi. Dały się słyszeć ciche kroki. Młoda gospodyni weszła do izby, niosąc swoją latarnię. Ze śmiechem postawiła ją na stole i rzekła: — Pokradli tu wszystko, nawet lichtarze. Została tylko ta latarnia. Przy latarni muszę siedzieć, jak w oborze. Słyszał też pan coś podobnego? No, ale powycierałam ślady na ganku. — Pan osłabł? — Tak, nie mam sił. — A jakież to pan ma rany? — Bardzo wiele... Tylko przez chwilę spocznę... Zaraz sobie pójdę. — Proszę — zaraz pan idzie. I dokądże się to pan tak wybiera, jeśli wolno zapytać? — Jest tu może jaka piwnica, drwalnia albo strych, gdzie bym się mógł położyć pod dachem. Ale i okryć czym, jakim suknem, bo mi bardzo zimno... — Zaraz, zaraz... — Ja już mogę iść, jużem odpoczął... — Właśnie... Zostawiła latarnię na stole i dokądś pobiegła. Nie było jej dosyć długo. Ranny popadł w niezwalczony sen, w głuche, bezduszne drzemanie. Dźwigał się co moment na skutek przeświadczenia, że przecie musi iść co tchu, uchodzić, kryć się — lecz nie miał siły, żeby skinąć ręką, poruszyć głową. Zapomniał, jak długo trwało to borykanie się z sennym osłupieniem. Lecz oto drzwi się otwarły i ukazał się stary kucharz, który kaszę warzył, niosąc pospołu z młodą panną balię pełną wody. Para unosiła się nad balią. Przydźwigawszy naczynie na środek pokoju ustawili je na ziemi. Stary kucharz mruczał głośno, spluwał i z wściekłością podrzucał ramiona ale panna nie zwracała na te objawy złego usposobienia żadnej zgoła uwagi. Musiał czynić, co kazała. Poleciła zaś przynieść mydło, gąbkę, kilka prześcieradeł, ręczników, bandaże i szarpie. Znosił to wszystko po kolei, dopytując się o każdą rzecz jak sługa pani i klnąc po dostarczeniu każdego szczegółu najohydniejszymi chłopskimi wymysłami, jak gdyby to on właśnie tutaj rozkazywał. Kobietka krzyczała mu polecenia do ucha ze stałym odcieniem wesołości. Gdy famulus przyniósł wszystko, co potrzeba, kazała mu iść do kuchni i gotować nowy sagan wody, a żeby zaś była wrząca jak należy. Mruknąwszy coś najbardziej obrzydliwego poszedł z izdebki. Wtedy ściągnęła z ramion młodzieńca, który jej bezwładnie leciał przez ręce, gruby, cuchnący kożuch i wyrzuciła do sionki. Zzuła mu twarde krypcie, dokuczliwe jak kajdany, i cisnęła je również w to samo miejsce. Powstaniec był prawie nagi, bo tylko w mokrych spodniach. Nie bez trudu ściągnęła go z sofki na prześcieradło rozpostarte w środku pokoju, głowę jego przechyliła poza obwód balii, do jej wnętrza, nad ciepłą wodę, i poczęła gąbką moczyć zaschłe sople, gruzły i zacieki w skrwawionych włosach. Wyżymała te włosy małymi rękoma z wybroczym, dzieliła je na wąskie pasemka wydobywając troskliwie wciąż nowe zwitki wbite w rany od ciosów pałasza i bagnetu. Znalazłszy zaś ranę przemywała ją pieczołowicie, suszyła szarpią i starym płótnem. Pozakładawszy cięcia i zranienia, obwiązała całą głowę bandażami, wprawnie je w krzyż motając. Wkrótce chory miał głowę dobrze opatrzoną. Lecz po obmyciu głowy balia była pełna krwi. Pielęgniarka złożyła swego pacjenta na ziemi i przywołała kucharza. Gdy nadszedł gniewny i złowrogo sapiący, kazała mu, krzycząc rozporządzenia do ucha, zabrać przede wszystkim kożuch i krypcie. Kożuch podrzeć na sztuki i spalić. Przynieść nowy sagan ciepłej wody. Skoro przyniósł wodę, posłała go po ceber, dla zlania zakrwawionej z balii. Musiał to wszystko prędko i zwinnie spełniać, bo się marszczyła i tupała nogą. Zakrwawioną wodę poniósł na dwór i wychlusnął w gnojowisko. Panienka sama nalała czystej wody do balii a zabrała się do opatrzenia policzka. Tu miała sprawę stokroć cięższą niż z ciętymi ranami na głowie. Trudno było domyślić się, czy oko jeszcze istnieje, bo pod brwią na połowie twarzy była jednolita czarna bulwa, zaciekła wybroczyną idącą z rany. Młoda lekarka długo w to oko świeciła latarnią i przy blasku łojówki badała sprawę. Prześliczne jej palce starały się znaleźć miejsce zranienia, namacać powiekę i gałkę oczną. Przyszła do wniosku, że to nie jest rana od kuli ani nie od cięcia pałaszem, lecz sztych w oko zadany bagnetem. Ostrze trafiło na kość policzkową i ześliznęło się po niej w stronę nosa, drąc skórę i podważając oko z orbity. Czy oko było całe, czy jeszcze istniało, nie mogła osądzić. Poczęła płukać rozdarcie wodą, wychlustywać je i oczyszczać głębię rany. Założyła dziurę szarpią, zawiązała miejsce bandażem i przeszła do pchnięć bagneta w ramiona i między żebra. Były to przeważnie stłuczenia i niegłębokie urazy. Na plecach znalazła rany cięte od pałasza, lecz złagodzone wskutek tego, że ich gwałtowność powstrzymała była kurtka futrzana i koszula. Najcięższa i najdrastyczniejsza rana była w biodrze. Młoda lekarka musiała zapomnieć o swym panieństwie i zupełnie rannego obnażyć. Gdy dotykała rany w biodrze, opuchniętej nadzwyczajnie, powstaniec wył z bólu. Znać było, że to nie jałowe pchnięcie bagneta i nie cios zewnętrzny, lecz że w głębi siedzi kula. Nadaremnie usiłowała jamę palcami zgruntować i na pocisk trafić. Kula tkwiła gdzieś bardzo głęboko między kościami, żyłami i ścięgnami, gdyż sprawiała dokuczliwy ból za każdym poruszeniem. Trzeba było poprzestać na oczyszczeniu i obwiązaniu tej rany. Obmycie nóg, z których powyciągała drzazgi i kolki, dokończyło tego opatrunku. Odziawszy chorego w męską koszulę, którą w szafach znalazła, opiekunka zawinęła to zbiorowisko ran w czyste prześcieradło i z niemałym trudem, po długotrwałych zabiegach, jakby się borykała z ciężarem źrebca, wciągnęła bezsilnego na swoje panieńskie łóżko. Okryła go dobrze błękitną, atłasową kołdrą podbitą cienkim prześcieradłem i poczęła pilnie wycierać krwawe plamy z podłogi, zlewać czerwoną wodę do cebra i wynosić to wszystko przy pomocy kucharza — oraz czynić w izdebce wszelaki porządek. Gość jej był przytomny. Nie spał. Spoglądał na prześliczną kobietę krzątającą się po mieszkaniu, na jej głowę nadobną we wszelkiej pozie i z każdej strony, z włosami kruczej czarności, rozczesanymi pośrodku i przylegającymi do skroni — na jej rysy regularne i niewymownym owiane wdziękiem — na różane usteczka, w których radosny uśmiech wieczną miał gościnę... Ubrana była w suknię szeroką u dołu, według mody, lecz niedochodzącą do rozmiarów krynoliny. Od pracy policzki jej były zabarwione i ręce umazane we krwi. Patrząc na tę obcą, a tak czarującą istotę, która jego istność najbardziej osobistą, jego rany i najohydniejszy brud przemyła z wesołą naturalnością i dobrą prostotą, zachłysnął się od szlochów szczęścia. Szczęście zesłał mu Bóg po wielkim cierpieniu. Kiedy brnął przez lasy, wody i złorzeczył — czekało nań w tym domu. On sam, jeden jedyny, został doń powołany... Wspomniał na nagie trupy leżące stosem między zagonami — na zwłoki mężnych ciągnione za nogi — do dołu pod lasem — i zatonął w Bogu... Widma i męczarnie, zjawy straszliwe i głosy niepojęte osaczyły go ze wszech stron. Nachylały się nad nim potworne straszydła o postaciach drzew albo spienionych zwierząt, które nad głową w locie kopyt pędziły. Ręce miał ciężkie i jak z marmuru. Dłonie wisiały kędyś wysoko, niby u powały zaczepione, to znowu były w czuciu tak małe, że ich przy sobie odnaleźć nie mógł. Nogi rzucało to tu, to tam, niby pnie drzewa w tartaku. Głowa stała się jak rozpalone kowadło, w które biją wraz od ucha młoty kilku siłaczów. ---- I